disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Life is a Highway
"Life is a Highway" is een liedje uit Cars. Het is geschreven door Tom Cochrane, en kwam in zijn album "Mad Mad World" uit 1991. In 2006 werd het liedje door de Amerikaanse Country band Racal Flatts gecovered voor de Disney/Pixar film Cars. De film verscheen op 9 juni 2006. Het liedje werd digitaal veel gedownload, vervolgens haalde het de top 10 op de Billboard Hot 100. Muziek Video In de muziek video zitten de drie bandleden in een oude auto te kijken naar fragmenten van de film Cars. De drie auto's moeten Bliksem McQueen, Takel en Doc Hudson voorstellen. In andere fragmenten zie je de bandleden zingen op een podium, met daar achter beelden van de film. De video is gemaakt door Shaun Silva. Tekst (Hmmm, yeah!) Life's like a road that you travel on When there's one day here an' the next day gone Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand Sometimes you turn your back to the wind There's a world outside every darkened door Where blues won't haunt you anymore Where brave are free an' lovers soar Come ride with me to the distant shore We won't hesitate Ta' break down the garden gate There's not much time left today, yeahea... {Refrein:} Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long If you're going my way Well, I wanna drive it all night long Through all these cities an' all these towns It's in my blood an' it's all around I love you now like I loved you then This is the road an' these are the hands From Mozambique to those Memphis nights The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights Knock me down, an' back up again You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man There's no load I can't hold Road so rough, this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Just tell 'em we're survivors {Refrein:} Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) (Ah, Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) {Refrein:} Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long (Hmmmmm, yeah!) If you're going my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) There was a distance between you an' I (between you and I) A misunderstanding once But now we look it in the eye Ooooohh, yeah! (Mmmm, yeah Ah, hm, hm, hm, hm) There ain't no load that I can't hold A road so rough, this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Tell 'em we're survivors {Refrein:} Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long (all night long, yeah) If you're goin' my way Well, I wanna drive it all night long (Ah, gimme, gimme, gimme Gimme, gimme, yeah!) {Refrein:} Life is a highway (life is a highway) I wanna ride it all night long (Ooooo, yeah) You're going my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long, yeah) (C'mon! Ah gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) {Refrein:} Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long (yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby) If you're goin' my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) Universum en:Life is a Highway Categorie:Cars liedjes